Stay High
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Tomó el metro hasta su casa. Llegando se daría una de las duchas más largas de la semana, lo necesitaba. La gente aún le miraba… El espejo en casa de Vincent estaba roto y no pudo verse bien en él. Pero venga, no había dormido bien en casi dos meses, seguramente sus ojeras y ojos hinchados sobresalían en su piel morena. 'Me ven como si fuera un mendigo…' Song Fic


**Stay High**

_Oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh…_

La luz se colaba por las ventanas y dieron de lleno en su cara.

''Ugh…''

Sus pesados párpados se abrieron y casi pudo sentir como sus retinas se quemaban cuando los rayos chocaron contra ellas.

''Agua, necesito agua. ''

Su boca estaba pastosa, asqueroso. Se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo todos sus músculos protestar, cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía, pero necesitaba irse de esa habitación a conseguir algo de tomar en esa casa extraña. Tan pronto como se levantó de la cama, tuvo que volver a sentarse al ser atacado por un súbito mareo.

''Ah joder, voy a vomitar. ''

* * *

El baño quedó hecho un asco, pero no era su casa, y el amante que había escogido para la noche anterior había sido todo menos amable y no se merecía que limpiara su desastre cuando le había hecho pasar la peor de sus noches en la semana.

''Debo regresar a casa…''

Tomó un alka-seltzer, robó una manzana, cigarrillos y se fue de esa casa lo más pronto posible. No quería tener que despedirse del desagradable holandés cuando despertara, seguramente, de muy mal humor.

_I eat my dinner in my bathtub_

_Then I go to sex clubs_

_Watching freaky people getting it on_

La brisa fría de la mañana le hizo esconderse entre su chaqueta, vaya que era una mañana gris… Aunque bueno, desde hace un tiempo que para él todas las mañanas eran grises. Cojeaba y la gente que estaba a esa hora en las calles comenzaba a verle raro.

''Mierda. ''

El bruto de Vincent se había pasado… Lo peor es que tendría que verlo el próximo mes, de no ser porque el muy imbécil le había dado una de las mejores hierbas que había consumido lo mandaría al carajo.

_It doesn't make me nervous_

_If anything I'm restless_

_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all_

_I get home, I got the munchies_

_Binge on all my Twinkies_

_Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep_

_And I drank up all my money_

_Dazed and kinda lonely_

Tomó el metro hasta su casa. Llegando se daría una de las duchas más largas de la semana, lo necesitaba. La gente aún le miraba… El espejo en casa de Vincent estaba roto y no pudo verse bien en él. Pero venga, no había dormido bien en casi dos meses, seguramente sus ojeras y ojos hinchados sobresalían en su piel morena.

''Me ven como si fuera un mendigo…''

Y para qué mentir. Se sentía como uno.

_You're gone and I gotta stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind_

Abrió la puerta y la soledad le recibió. Fue dejando un camino de ropa conforme avanzaba hacia el baño. Al llegar, examinó su cuerpo. Tenía moretones en las piernas y pecho, pero sus nalgas eran la peor parte. Tenía varias marcas de mordidas y ni hablar de su resentida entrada. Soltó un suspiro cansado… Sería mejor que por esa noche se quedara a descansar.

Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua tibia surcara su cuerpo, aliviando las heridas externas e internas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza. Flashes de luz se reproducían en un vídeo mental al cual le faltaban partes. No se esforzaría en recordar más allá de los shots de tequila.

'' ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás así, Antonio?''

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe,_

_I fall back down I gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

Pasó alrededor de una hora y treinta minutos en la regadera y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, pero los recuerdos en su mente eran más sucios que nunca. Su vida, antes tan extraña e interesante, se había convertido en una rutina tóxica de la cual sabía tenía que salir, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Todas las noches se iba de fiesta para despertar en un lugar diferente cada mañana, sintiendo los estragos que el alcohol y el tabaco habían hecho en su cuerpo. Había descuidado su cabello, estaba más largo y la barba comenzaba a notarse al no haberse afeitado desde el inicio de la semana. Su refrigerador estaba vacío y lo único comestible que había en su casa en ese momento era la manzana que había robado de casa del holandés.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que su salud se viera gravemente afectada por todo lo que estaba haciendo… Pero qué más daba.

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

_Pick up daddy's at the playground_

_How I spend my day time_

_Loosen up their frown, make them feel alive_

_Oh make it fast and greasy_

_I'm numb and way too easy_

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó viendo el techo, ausente. Meses atrás, toda esa realidad le hubiera parecido absurda. Meses atrás, su vida era colorida. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

''Todo es tu culpa…''

Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y pudo sentir la frialdad del espacio vacío en la cama. Giró la cabeza y casi pudo vislumbrar la imagen de cierto rubio que se había desaparecido como si fuera humo... Estaba cansado. Una presión en su pecho comenzó a molestarle y sus ojos empezaron a arder. En ese momento supo que no podría quedarse en casa a descansar esa noche.

Se levantó como si los recuerdos en la cama le hubieran quemado la piel. Se fue a la mesa del comedor que desde hacía tiempo no sostenía platos con comida caliente, sino más bien colillas de cigarros, cajas de condones vacías y una que otra botella de cerveza o vodka.

_You're gone and i gotta stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind_

_Ohoh Ohoh_

Con cuidado sacó el tabaco de los cigarros que se había llevado en la mañana, siendo lo suficientemente hábil como para no dañar el papel que lo envolvía. Hizo una combinación de tabaco y marihuana para volver a rellenarlos y los guardó en la cajetilla de nuevo.

Se cambió de ropa, se afeitó, se puso colonia, agarró su billetera comprobando que solo le quedaban diez euros para gastar y salió de su departamento a prisa. Encendió un cigarrillo con tabaco combinado para el camino y siguió la misma ruta de todos los días, hacia un bar que siempre abría temprano.

''Antonio, te estas destruyendo…''

Esa línea de pensamiento siempre llegaba en los momentos menos indicados, claro que sabía que se estaba destruyendo, incluso un niño podría notarlo. Su piel estaba comenzando a quedar pálida y recordaba haber notado que sus costillas se marcaban en sus costados a la falta de alimento.

No importaba, claro que no importaba. Ya podría salir adelante solo, solo necesitaba tiempo. Se estaba prolongando más que en veces anteriores pero suponía que era normal.

Ese asqueroso inglés había hecho un desastre de su vida y solo necesitaba recoger las piezas y volver a juntarlas para regresar a lo que era. Pero por mientras… Se dejaría llevar. Solo era temporal…

¿Verdad?

_Spend my days locked in a haze,_

_Tryin to forget you babe, I fall back down I gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

Llegó a su destino y platicó con un par de sujetos que estaban ahí, pasados de copas. Ese día tenía pinta de ser bueno, le habían comprado algunos cigarrillos a un alto precio y ni siquiera habían protestado, solo le entregaron el dinero en la mano sin más. Antonio sonrió para sí, ahora su dinero se había triplicado pero debía salir de ahí antes de que alguien le descubriera.

La hierba en el cigarro que había fumado le estaba haciendo efecto y sentía la mente un tanto entumecida, pero feliz. Ah sí… Estaba feliz. Le encantaba esa sensación.

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

El día avanzó con rapidez, terminó de vender los cigarros en otros bares de mala muerte y ahora tenía suficiente dinero como para terminar inconsciente en su cama, o en su defecto sobre la pista de baile. Hizo unas llamadas y en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía a tres personas más junto a él.

-¡Antonio! Tío, tengo que mostrarte un nuevo bar, la chica que atiende es preciosa y te juro que la voy a conquistar.

-Eh, mientras haya música muy fuerte y una pista por mí no hay problema. –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ese era su amigo Gilbert, el albino alemán que gustaba de las fiestas tanto como él, siempre se la pasaba muy bien con él.

Sintió unas manos delgadas rodeando su brazo y solo bajó la mirada para sonreír a su otra acompañante. La chica le respondió con un rápido beso en la mejilla y dejo escapar una encantadora risa por alguna broma que Gilbert había hecho, y que si era sincero, no había logrado escuchar. Estaba demasiado distraído viendo a Emma, la mujer lucía preciosa. Quizá… Ella sería su acompañante por esa noche... A pesar de su dulce apariencia era una bestia en la cama.

Nada parecida a su hermano, que igual era una bestia pero una bestia bruta que le dejó el culo destrozado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo y decidió que tal vez era mejor solo ligarse a alguien más una vez dentro del bar.

_Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

Comenzó a caminar junto con sus amigos hacia la dirección que decía el alemán. Sentía una mirada fija en la nuca y sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Francis, su tercer acompañante le penetraba con la mirada… Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarle cuando llegó.

''Lo sabe…''

El solo pensamiento le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Mierda, no le sorprendería que Francis supiera que estaba mal con solo verle, eran amigos desde la infancia y se conocían todo. Pero no necesitaba hablar con él, se las podía arreglar solo. Era un adulto y podía resolver sus problemas de forma madura.

'' ¿Entonces por qué te comportas como un adolescente?''

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Necesitaba silenciar su mente YA.

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

Cuando la noche cayó, el grupo de amigos ya había llegado al bar y apenas pasaron por la puerta Gilbert se fue directo a la barra para pedirse unas copas y, por supuesto, flirtear con la chica que se las servía.

Emma se había ido por ahí para bailar con un chico que le había invitado y Francis, bueno, Francis se había conseguido compañía agradable también en una mesa. Era su oportunidad, aprovechó a Gilbert para pedirse el primer trago de tequila de la noche.

_Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

Conforme la noche avanzaba la fiesta se volvía más ruidosa. Había más gente en la pista, el humo de las máquinas le llenaba los pulmones. El DJ se encargaba de mezclar las canciones de forma exquisita y ahora tenía una nueva pareja de baile.

Vaya que lo estaba disfrutando. Llevaba ya seis shots de tequila y tres tarros de cerveza, sentía que aún podía con más. Siempre podía con más. No había límite para él. Su mente se había callado y en sus oídos solo retumbaba la música de la disco, estaba en el paraíso.

_You're gone and I gotta stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind_

_Ohoh ohoh_

Un brazo salido de la nada tiró de él y le alejó de la barra impidiéndole pedirse su séptimo trago. Le arrastró por media pista y se detuvo en un espacio reducido de color blanco. El olor a vómito le hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba en el baño, y el misterioso brazo pertenecía a Francis.

-Eh, tío, la fiesta está del otro lado… -Comentó de forma divertida, ay ese su amigo tan tontito le había guiado hasta el baño por error.- A menos que quieras repetir lo de hace días… ¿Eh? ¿Es eso? Hoy mi departamento está libre… -paseó las manos sobre el firme pecho de su amigo mientras que le regalaba una muy insinuante sonrisa. Pero al alzar la mirada hacia él se heló.

Venga, estaba ebrio pero conocía bien esa mirada. Y no estaba en condiciones para responder al interrogatorio que caería sobre él en ese instante.

-Antonio, creo que has tomado suficiente por hoy.-La voz de Francis era severa. – Te llevaré a casa.

-Francis, estoy bien. Déjame bailar un poco más, no quiero irme aún~ -Intentó darse la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Francis le tenía agarrado de la mano con firmeza.- Francis, en serio… Déjame ir.

-No, Antonio. Te estás pasando y sinceramente no quiero tener que llamar a una ambulancia después.

-Francis, por favor, estás exagerando, nada de eso me va a pasar.-Giró la muñeca intentando soltarse pero el rubio no cedía.- Francis…

-Antonio, sé que no has estado bien, estás pálido, ya no te encuentro consiente en ningún momento y es obvio que no has estado comiendo bien. ¿No crees que sería bueno parar?

-Francis…

-No, Antonio. Nos vamos a casa.-El hombre más alto comenzó a tirar de él en dirección a la salida y entonces en ese momento perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

Todo fue tan rápido… Primero notó que el rubio cayó al suelo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar, luego Emma, detrás de ellos, soltó un grito agudo que de alguna manera se había podido escuchar por sobre la música del DJ.

Por último sintió que unas manos robustas le tomaron por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó del bar de forma un tanto brusca. Mierda… Mierda, mierda, mierda.

El asfalto le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

''Genial, es perfecto. ''

Intentó levantarse pero la verdad es que estaba tan mareado que cada vez que lograba hincarse volvía a caer. Un sabor metálico muy familiar se hizo presente en su boca… Perfecto, de tantas veces de besar el suelo había logrado hacerse daño en los dientes, solo esperaba no tener que ir al dentista. No tenía dinero para pagar eso.

Entonces, sintió que alguien le ayudaba a pararse del suelo.

-Francis… Lo siento, no quería… -Comenzó a disculparse de forma tonta pero al estar ya de pie se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba a su lado y no le estaba tocando. Giró la cabeza y su corazón se hizo añicos. Si, los añicos se hicieron más añicos.

Arthur le miraba mientras le sostenía del brazo y en ese momento todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que alejarse casi volviendo a perder el equilibrio de no ser porque Francis le sostuvo a tiempo.

No, ese bastardo no le vería llorar. No después de haberse ido así nada más haciéndole vivir un infierno. Haciéndole recaer en sus adicciones de adolescente, haciéndole caer en la soledad. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su piso, no podía quedarse ahí.

-Antonio… -Le llamó, pero no caería, no cedería, suficientemente humillante había sido que le recogiera del suelo y le viera en ese estado.

''Eres un estúpido, un idiota, no debiste salir hoy, no debiste. ''

Siguió su camino sin voltear atrás. Si pudiera correr lo haría, pero sabía que si lo intentaba volvería a caer.

-¡Antonio!-El inglés volvió a llamar pero no, no iba a ceder.

Sintió una mano tomarle y pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo que había reconocido el tacto.

-Antonio, no te puedes ir solo así.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme! ¡No necesito tu estúpida compasión!

-¡Antonio! Deja ya de ser tan testarudo y escúchame, traje mi coche, puedo llevarte a casa.

-¡NO! –Comenzó a forcejear, no se iría con él. Nunca más. - ¡A TI DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTA, EH?! ¡NUNCA TE IMPORTÉ Y NO NECESITO IMPORTARTE AHORA! ¡YA SUÉL…!

Sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos por una bofetada que resonó por toda la calle y le aturdió como nunca. Su mejilla ardía y su mente se quedó en blanco… Mierda.

-…Vamos a casa.

Antonio asintió y se dejó guiar por el contrario con la mirada baja. Su mundo, o más bien, las ruinas que eran su mundo en ese momento comenzaban a derrumbarse. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba tragar... su pecho pesaba.

_High all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe,_

_I fall back down I gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar… Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, solo. Flashes de la noche anterior asaltaron su cerebro y pudo sentir su cuerpo protestar como ya era costumbre. Pero esta vez un dolor incluso más insoportable le acompañaba. Era como si alguien invisible le atravesara el pecho y estrujaba su corazón. Le costaba respirar y quería regresar a sus sueños para huir de esa realidad tan pesada.

Se volvió a acurrucar y ocultó el rostro en su almohada permitiendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cual tormenta.

''La has liado, la has liado de lo lindo. ''

¿Cómo una vida destruida podía destruirse aún más? Bueno, no le pregunten a él. No sabía la respuesta, solo le había pasado.

Todo había comenzado cuando se enteró de que su padre había fallecido, hace cinco meses. Desde eso, su relación con Arthur comenzó a tener altibajos. Al principio no prestó atención, después de todo su relación nunca había sido precisamente perfecta.

Pero nunca se dio cuenta cuando el rubio comenzó a alejarse cada vez más. No hasta que después de una fuerte pelea le vio salir de casa y al despertar se encontró solo. Le llamó, le envió mensajes, lo buscó, pero el rubio se había esfumado.

Hasta que un día recibió un mensaje… Lo recordaba bien. Estaba en la mesa intentando masticar su cereal.

_Necesito tiempo, lo siento._

Vaya, conocía tan bien esa frase que enseguida pudo sentir el color de su mundo esfumarse. ''Tiempo'' en su diccionario significaba ''Adiós''. A partir de ese día su apetito se vio reducido a un mero recuerdo. Dejó de bañarse y le costaba dormir… Comenzó a ignorar a sus amigos hasta que un buen (o quizá mal) día decidieron llevarlo de fiesta.

Apenas sintió el escozor del alcohol en su garganta sintió alivio en su corazón. Sus ahorros se vieron en ceros en poco tiempo y, por haber estado faltando tanto, lo despidieron de su trabajo. En otra fiesta platicó con Vincent sobre sus problemas financieros y en un dos por tres ya estaba en su propio negocio de cigarros de tabaco y marihuana combinados.

''Caíste tan bajo en tan poco tiempo. Eres patético. ''

Gritó contra su almohada. Deseaba tanto despertar de nuevo y tener a su inglés entre sus brazos como antes, que todo fuera una pesadilla y que su vida volviera a tener color. Lo deseaba tanto… Pero la realidad le golpeaba cada mañana y la única manera que había encontrado para calmarse era a través de las drogas.

Pero ahora ¿Qué se supone que haría? Había golpeado a su mejor amigo, logró hacer que lo sacaran de un bar y estaba seguro de que Emma le dejaría de ver con afecto después de tal escena.

Debía la renta, su novio de cuatro años le dejó, no tenía un empleo y le había robado a Vincent. Estaba en el límite… No podría resistir mucho más y estaba solo.

Solo.

Pero entonces sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y una respiración chocar contra su espalda.-Por favor, deja de llorar…

-Arthur… -se le fue el aire. No podía ser verdad. Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba, su Arthur, su inglés cejón ahí estaba… Su rostro volvió a formar una mueca compungida y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho llorando todo lo que no se había permitido llorar en esos dos meses. Si eso era un sueño, deseaba no despertar jamás. Sabía que no lo soportaría.

Sin embargo las caricias sobre su espalda no parecían ficticias, ni los besos sobre sus cabellos eran producto de su inmensa resaca. Pronto la conciencia volvió a alejarse de su cuerpo y lo sumió en un sueño profundo.

Un sueño profundo del cual no volvió a despertar.

* * *

**Canción: Habits (Stay High) - Tove Lo**

**Hola, he regresado y he de anunciar dos cosas:**

**1\. Este fic se escribió solo y en menos de una semana, notarán su baja calidad.**

**2\. Posiblemente no continuaré con El Chico de las Sonrisas.**

**A partir de ahora creo que solo me dedicaré a escribir cosas cortas como esta… je… Lo siento. Realmente no encuentro las fuerzas para continuar.**

**Me duele horrible la cabeza y realmente debería dormir… Pero hay otra cosa que quería decirles. Tengo un Tumblr de recomendaciones de fanfics de estos dos, ahí pongo los fics que más me han gustado tanto en inglés como en español. Me encantaría que se dieran un paseo por ahí y que manden sus propias recomendaciones, porque vamos, sé que no me he leído todos los fics buenos, así que si alguien desea poner el suyo me pueden mandar un ask!**

**Dejaré el link en mi perfil.**

**Bueno… Sin más que agregar, nos leemos en otra ocasión… Oh, y por cierto… ¿Sabían que existe la muerte súbita por ''un corazón roto''?**

**008 out.**


End file.
